Reason Why
by Aika Namikaze
Summary: Sakura terus uring-uringan selama dua minggu terakhir ini dan kenapa Naruto sama sekali tidak peka?/"Jadi, kau sengaja melakukannya?"/siapa sangka Naruto bisa seromantis ini/"...aku benci perasaan itu."/Special for Barbara123/NaruSaku/Head-canon sett/RnR?


Sakura mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Matanya nyalang kesana kemari menatap kertas laporan yang berserakan di atas meja. Kenapa konsentrasi menjadi sangat sulit baginya akhir-akhir ini?

Masih dengan raut wajah ditekuk akhirnya ia menaruh kepalanya ke atas meja dengan keras. Cukup keras sampai Ino yang duduk di meja seberangnya terperanjat kaget.

"Kau baik-baik saja, _forehead_?" tanya Ino khawatir. "Sejak pagi, sepertinya _mood_ -mu sedikit… mengerikan."

Ino menyesali ucapannya yang terakhir karena kini Sakura menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh dan rambut yang tidak lagi terkucir rapi. Ia bersumpah seperti melihat nenek sihir dari wajah Sakura.

" _PMS_. Maaf deh kalau membuatmu ketakutan." Sakura beranjak berdiri dan melepas kuciran rambutnya. Setelah itu ia berjalan menuju dispenser di ujung ruangan dan meneguk segelas air penuh sampai habis.

Melihat Sakura yang masih tak merubah raut wajahnya membuat Ino akhirnya berdiri dan berjalan mendekati sahabatnya itu. "Baiklah, Sakura, ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi."

Sakura melirik Ino sekilas sebelum mengisi gelasnya lagi dengan air. "Apa maksudmu? Aku baik-baik saj—"

"Apa gosip kalau calon _hokage_ baru sedang dekat dengan salah satu keturunan Hyuuga itu yang mengganggumu?"

Ino menjengit kaget saat Sakura tiba-tiba menaruh gelas di atas meja dengan keras dan membuat suara benturannya menggema di ruangan.

Sepertinya Ino baru saja mendapat jawaban atas pertanyaan dan penyebab _mood_ Sakura yang memburuk akhir-akhir ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Story © Aika Namikaze**

 **Naruto © M. K.**

 _ **No commercial advantage is gained. Just for fun!**_

 _ **WARNING:**_ _ **Head-canon**_ _ **setting, misstypo(s)**_

 _ **Special for Barbara123-neechan**_

 _ **Don't like don't read! ;) enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Reason Why**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sakura- _chan_! Makan siang denganku yuk!"

Suara Naruto langsung menggema ke seluruh ruangan begitu memasuki ruang kantor Sakura dan Ino. Biasanya setelah itu yang terjadi adalah suara pukulan atau omelan panjang dari Sakura untuk Naruto karena volume suaranya yang tidak main-main.

Namun kali ini Naruto boleh jadi merasa bingung karena hal itu tidak terjadi. Bukan karena Sakura tidak ada di ruangannya, tetapi karena perempuan berambut merah muda itu tetap bergeming dalam posisinya di meja kerjanya.

Perlahan Naruto berjalan mendekati Sakura. "Sibuk ya, Sakura- _chan_?"

Sakura hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman. Tangannya sibuk mengumpulkan beberapa lembar dokumen di atas mejanya, memasukkannya ke dalam map lalu beranjak berdiri.

"Mau kemana?"

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Sakura pendek sebelum membalikkan badannya dan berlalu pergi. Langkahnya terhenti saat Naruto menahan lengannya.

"Sakura- _chan_ ," panggil Naruto hati-hati. "Apa kau… marah padaku?"

Sakura diam saja saat Naruto perlahan membalikkan badannya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya saat satu jari Naruto menyentuh dagunya. Mata biru itu menatapnya baik-baik. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Suara lembut Naruto membuat Sakura akhirnya menghela napas panjang. Rasanya tidak adil juga kalau ia marah tanpa lelaki itu tahu apa penyebabnya. Tapi saat ini ia memang benar-benar sedang tidak ingin bertemu Naruto!

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Maaf." Sakura tersenyum kecil lalu menurunkan tangan Naruto di kedua pundaknya. "Aku sedang tidak ingin makan. Lain kali saja ya."

Naruto tahu Sakura sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Sikapnya berbeda, dan Sakura hanya akan bersikap seperti ini padanya kalau sedang marah atau badmood karena dirinya. Biasanya akan perlu beberapa waktu sampai Sakura bicara terus terang penyebabnya. Daripada membuatnya semakin marah Naruto akan menunggu sampai saat itu tiba.

"Ya sudah. Nanti sore kujemput ya? Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat," tawar Naruto dengan mata berbinar. "Hinata memberitahu ada restoran baru yang enak. Katanya disana _anmitsu_ nya—"

"Kalau begitu kau saja yang pergi dengannya!"

Naruto melongo saat Sakura tiba-tiba memotong kalimatnya dengan ketus lalu berjalan keluar ruangan dengan menghentakkan kakinya. Kenapa jadi marah lagi? Bukankah Sakura tadi sudah baik –baik saja?

Kepala pirang itu menoleh pada Ino yang sejak tadi hanya memerhatikan mereka dari mejanya. Matanya memberi sinyal pada Ino untuk memberitahunya apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura.

Ino hanya meringis dan mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Bingung antara ingin menjelaskan kejadian sebenarnya atau tidak.

 **.**

 **-O-O-O-**

 **.**

Suara debaman pintu kamar terdengar keras saat Sakura menendangnya agar menutup sebelum menjatuhkan badannya ke atas tempat tidur dan melempar tasnya ke sembarang arah. Iris hijaunya menatap jauh langit-langit kamarnya. Bayangan Naruto pergi bergi berdua dengan seorang _kunoichi_ keturunan Hyuuga itu tiba-tiba terlintas lagi di pikirannya dan membuat Sakura mendengus keras tanpa sadar.

Sudah nyaris dua minggu ini Sakura bersikap dingin dan cuek pada Naruto. Menolak semua ajakan makan siangnya. Menghindar saat Naruto mendatanginya. Berbicara seperlunya sebelum berlalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang kebingungan dengan semua sikapnya.

" _Apa gosip kalau calon_ hokage _baru sedang dekat dengan salah satu keturunan Hyuuga itu yang mengganggumu?"_

Kata-kata Ino terngiang lagi di telinga Sakura. Saat pertanyaan itu terlontar padanya, Sakura tidak menyangkalnya.

Beberapa kali Sakura memergoki Naruto sedang berduaan dengan Hinata. Di toko buku. Di toko bunga. Entah kenapa setiap Sakura sedang berjalan-jalan nyaris setiap kali itu pula ia akan melihat mereka berdua.

Sakura bukannya tidak tahu kalo penyandang marga Hyuuga itu menaruh hati pada Naruto.

Jadi sekarang Naruto juga mulai menaruh hati padanya? Lalu kenapa kepala pirang itu masih rajin muncul di hadapannya untuk mengajaknya kencan atau makan siang? Sebenarnya apa mau Naruto?

Tapi beberapa hari terakhir ini entah kenapa Naruto tidak mendatangi kantornya lagi atau mengajaknya kencan. Meski Sakura merasa lega karena tidak perlu _badmood_ lagi setiap melihat Naruto, absennya Naruto membuat ia jadi bingung sendiri dan bertanya-tanya. Apa Naruto sudah bosan dan akhirnya menyerah?

Sakura meraih bantal lalu memeluknya erat-erat. Bukankah dengan siapa Naruto sedang dekat sekarang bukan menjadi urusannya? Tapi kenapa melihat mereka berdua sejak kemarin membuatnya suasana hatinya memburuk dan uring-uringan tidak jelas?

Sakura mengacak rambutnya frustasi lalu beranjak bangkit menuju kamar mandi. Mungkin berendam air hangat lalu tidur bisa menghilangkan pikirannya yang mulai melantur kemana-mana.

Cemburu?

Yang benar saja.

 **.**

 **-O-O-O-**

 **.**

"Selamat ulang tahun, _forehead_!"

Sakura tersenyum lebar saat Ino langsung memeluknya begitu memasuki ruang kantor mereka. Perempuan dengan rambut pirang itu melepas pelukannya dan menyerahkan kado dengan serentetan doa yang begitu panjang untuk Sakura. Sakura mengamininya berkali-kali sambil tertawa geli.

"Sayang sekali kau tidak mendapat hari libur di hari ulang tahunmu ya." Sakura tertawa mendengar Ino yang malah menghembuskan napasnya panjang.

"Kenapa malah kau yang protes?" Sakura tertawa geli sambil mengenakan jas dokternya. "Sudah menjadi kewajibanku untuk mengobati pasien agar mereka sembuh, Ino."

Kali ini Ino ikut tersenyum mendengar jawaban bijak dari Sakura.

"Dan aku mencintai pekerjaanku." Tambah Sakura sebelum melambaikan tangannya pada Ino sambil berjalan keluar ruangan dengan papan data pasien di tangannya.

Meninggalkan Ino yang melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan tersenyum penuh arti. Sahabatnya tumbuh menjadi perempuan yang lebih dewasa dan bijaksana. Kali ini _aquamarine_ Ino beralih ke jendela menatap langit biru di luar sana masih dengan senyum yang menghiasi bibirnya.

"Semoga berhasil, Naruto."

 **.**

 **-O-O-O-**

 **.**

Hari berlalu begitu cepat bagi Sakura. Sepanjang hari ucapan selamat ulang tahun mengalir dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Baik dari rekan sesama dokter, para suster, bahkan pasien. Tak jarang kado-kado terulur ke arahnya yang membuatnya sedikit kerepotan karena harus berkali-kali kembali ke kantornya untuk menaruh hadiah. Sampai akhirnya _shift_ nya selesai, Sakura pulang dengan satu tas khusus berisi berbagai macam hadiah.

Senyum tidak berhenti menghiasi bibir Sakura sejak pagi. Satu hari ini sangat menyenangkan baginya. Meski sibuk, tapi ucapan selamat ulang tahun dan doa yang mengalir untuknya membuatnya melupakan rasa lelahnya. Bahkan Tsunade dan Shizune juga tidak absen memberinya ucapan. Begitu juga para gurunya dan teman-teman rookie 11 yang sengaja mendatanginya ke rumah sakit untuk mengucapkan selamat. Kebahagiaan Sakura benar-benar hampir sempurna.

Langit mulai terlihat gelap saat Sakura berjalan meninggalkan rumah sakit. Kakinya melangkah ringan menyusuri jalan Konoha yang masih cukup ramai. Mungkin karena akhir minggu karena itulah terlihat lebih banyak orang dari hari biasanya. Nyaris setiap kedai makan terlihat penuh karena bertepatan dengan jam makan malam.

Sakura meringis saat merasakan perutnya mulai berbunyi. Kesibukannya hari ini membuatnya hanya sempat melahap _cookie_ dan sekotak susu yang diberi Ino untuk makan siang. Tapi dengan beberapa dokumen dan tas berisi hadiah yang dibawanya akan membuat Sakura sedikit kerepotan kalau harus mampir untuk makan. Saat kakinya melewati salah satu kedai ramen tanpa sadar langkah Sakura terhenti.

Kenapa hari ini Naruto belum juga terlihat?

Padahal seluruh teman-temannya sudah mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya, bahkan juga Sasuke sengaja mengunjunginya untuk memberinya selamat sekaligus memberikan titipan hadiah dari Karin, yang kini menjadi tunangannya dan sedang pergi ke luar desa.

Sakura bukannya tidak tahu kalau latihan menjadi hokage sangatlah berat. Ada begitu banyak hal untuk dipelajari. Bahkan akhir-akhir ini ia melihat Naruto sedikit kehilangan berat badannya. Mungkin karena alasan itu pula Naruto tidak muncul di hadapannya.

Atau jangan-jangan karena Naruto sibuk berkencan dengan Hinata?

Kaki Sakura mulai melangkah lagi namun kali ini lebih lebar dan sedikit menghentak. Masa bodoh dengan Naruto. Ia tidak akan peduli walaupun nanti tiba-tiba Naruto datang dan memberinya kejutan tengah malam. Tidak peduliii!

 **.**

 **-O-O-O-**

 **.**

Seharusnya begitulah rencana Sakura. Sakura tidak akan memedulikan Naruto meski lelaki itu tiba-tiba memberinya kejutan di penghujung hari ulang tahunnya. Dengan alasan sengaja membuatnya cemburu atau apapun itu beberapa minggu terakhir hanya untuk memberinya kejutan.

Seharusnya begitu.

Tapi bagaimana bila ternyata Sakura tiba-tiba menemukan kamar apartemennya tidak terkunci, padahal sebelum pergi tadi ia yakin sudah benar-benar menguncinya. Begitu membuka pintunya ada banyak kelopak bunga mawar putih yang mengarah menuju ruang tengahnya yang tersambung dengan dapur. Lalu saat Sakura mengikutinya, disana Sakura melihatnya.

Ada lebih banyak bunga mawar merah dan putih yang tersebar di lantai atau di dalam vas-vas yang terletak di beberapa sudut ruangan. Tidak ada lampu yang menyala, namun ruangan tetap terlihat temaram dengan banyaknya lilin dalam gelas kaca yang tersebar baik di lantai maupun di beberapa sudut ruangan.

Pandangan Sakura beralih pada seseorang yang memegang buket bunga mawar dengan cengiran konyol yang menjadi khasnya. Di belakangnya, di atas meja makan telah tersedia berbagai macam makanan dan lilin di tengahnya. _Candle-light_ _dinner_.

Sakura masih _speechless_ saat Naruto berjalan mendekatinya. Buket bunga itu terulur ke arahnya. Matanya bergantian memandangi buket bunga itu dan Naruto yang kini tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

"Kejutan. Selamat ulang tahun, Sakura- _chan_!"

Perlahan Sakura mulai tersenyum. Bibirnya menggumamkan kata terima kasih saat menerima buket bunganya. Ia baru sadar jumlah bunga mawar merah dan putih dalam buket itu sama dengan jumlah umurnya sekarang.

Siapa sangka Naruto bisa seromantis ini?

"Kau sendiri yang menyiapkan ini semua?"

Naruto mengangguk mantap lalu menepuk dadanya sendiri dengan bangga. "Tentu saja. Bahkan aku sendiri yang memasak makannya!"

Sakura tersenyum kecut setengah tak yakin. "Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana kau bisa masuk apartemenku? Kau kan tidak punya kunci cadangannya."

Kali ini Naruto tertawa kikuk sambil menggaruk pipinya. Ada rona tipis disana. "Sebenarnya, pagi ini aku mengunjungi rumah orang tuamu, Sakura- _chan_. Untuk meminjam kunci apartemen sekaligus meminta izin."

"Izin apa?" sebelah alis Sakura terangkat.

"T-tentu saja izin untuk masuk ke apartemenmu dan membuat kejutan!" jawab Naruto cepat sambil terkekeh.

Sakura mendengus. Pantas saja saat ia mengunjungi orangtua nya pagi tadi, mereka terus tersenyum dan bertingkah sedikit aneh.

"Jadi, kau sengaja melakukannya?"

"Melakukan apa?"

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan sebelum menatap Naruto lagi. Kali ini dengan tatapan kesal. "Membuatku cemburu dengan Hinata dua minggu terakhir ini, agar kau bisa memberiku kejutan?"

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Ia menatap Sakura tidak percaya. "Kau… cemburu dengan Hinata?"

Sedetik kemudian barulah Sakura tersadar. Rona merah dengan cepat menghiasi pipinya.

Keceplosan.

Sial.

"M-maksudnya, kau sengaja tidak menemuiku akhir-akhir ini agar bisa memberi kejutan begitu!?" sanggah Sakura cepat. Tapi terlambat. Naruto terlihat kegirangan mendengar Sakura merasa cemburu.

"Mungkinkah akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat badmood denganku, karena kau cemburu aku dekat dengan Hinata ya, Sakura- _chan_?" tanya Naruto antusias sambil meraih tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya. Iris birunya berkilauan menatap wajah perempuan itu yang semakin memerah.

"J-jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, _baka_!"

 _DUAGH._

Pukulan Sakura di kepala pirang itu malah membuat Naruto semakin tertawa—meski tangannya tetap mengelus bekas pukulannya, kan tetap sakit juga.

"Whoa, Naruto apa yang ka—" Sakura refleks melepas buket bunga nya dan berpegangan pada leher Naruto saat lelaki itu tiba-tiba menggendongnya dan memutarnya dengan ekspresi bahagia di wajahnya.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar cemburu ya, Sakura _chan_?"

Sakura menunduk karena posisinya yang kini sedikit lebih tinggi dari Naruto. Wajahnya semakin memerah saat Naruto dengan sengaja menyentuhkan ujung hidung mereka. Bibir lelaki itu tersenyum sangat lebar.

" _B-baka_! Turunkan aku!" Sakura menepuk-nepuk bahu Naruto dan menggoyangan kedua kakinya agar diturunkan.

Naruto menurutinya. Namun kedua tangannya tetap berada di pinggang Sakura, membuat perempuan itu tetap terperangkap dalam pelukannya.

"H-hei, lepaskan ak—"

Kali ini kalimat Sakura terpotong karena Naruto tiba-tiba tengecup bibirnya. Meski hanya sedetik, hal itu sudah cukup membuat Sakura terdiam dengan wajah yang entah sudah semerah apa sekarang. Naruto terkekeh melihatnya.

"Kau salah paham, Sakura- _chan_ , aku minta tolong pada Hinata karena saat itu tidak ada teman perempuan lain yang bisa kumintai tolong," jelas Naruto

"Ino?"

"Apa kau nanti tidak curiga kalau aku sering bertemu Ino?" Naruto menyeringai. "Lagipula dia sudah membantuku menyiapkan bunganya."

Iya juga sih. "Tenten bagaimana?"

"Ia sedang pergi misi sejak beberapa minggu lalu dan baru kembali kemarin."

Kali ini Sakura terdiam. Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya dan menempelkan keningnya di dahi Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Aku minta maaf karena membuatmu salah paham, Sakura- _chan_. Ia membantuku mencari ide dan juga mengajariku beberapa teknik memasak. Bahkan Paman Teuchi juga mengajariku." Dikecupnya ujung hidung Sakura sekilas. "Jadi, jangan marah lagi, ya?"

Sakura menatap Naruto kali ini. Tidak ada kebohongan di mata birunya. Lelaki itu membuatnya marah, sedih, tersenyum dan tertawa dengan cara yang hanya Naruto sendiri bisa lakukan. Dan Sakura menyukainya.

Perlahan kedua tangan Sakura terangkat dan berangsur memeluk leher Naruto. Terus berkilah bahwa ia tidak cemburu rasanya juga percuma saja. Naruto sudah mengetahuinya dan Sakura tidak keberatan dengan itu.

"Kau benar," bisik Sakura pelan.

"Eh?"

 _Emerald_ -nya menatap balik _sapphire_ yang merefleksikan dirinya itu. Selalu dirinya.

"Mungkin aku memang cemburu."

Naruto tersenyum. Akhirnya Sakura mengakuinya.

"Dan aku benci perasaan itu. Jadi jangan pernah melakukannya lagi padaku." Suara Sakura semakin kecil. Namun jarak wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja, bahkan mereka bisa merasakan deru napas masing-masing. Suara sekecil itu masih tetap terdengar jelas di telinga Naruto.

Kali ini Naruto tertawa. Sakura bisa jadi sangat jarang mengungkapkan perasaan sebenarnya. Naruto tahu itu. mencintai Sakura selama bertahun-tahun sudah cukup membuatnya mengenal Sakura jauh dari apa yang perempuan itu ketahui.

"Tenang saja, Sakura- _chan_."

Sakura tersenyum saat Naruto mencium keningnya. Lalu perlahan bibirnya terus turun sampai ke hidungnya.

"Kau pasti tahu, siapa perempuan yang paling kucintai di dunia ini kan?"

Ciuman balasan dari Sakura menjadi jawaban yang ditunggu Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 _There are two great days in a person's life – the day we are born and the day we discover why_

— _William Barclay_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-END-**

* * *

HAI~! Special (surprise) birthday fic for **Barbara123** alias ceceku tersayang! Selamat ulang tahun cece cantik Agata Tashia, doanya semuanya yang terbaik ya! *kisshug* semoga suka hadiah kecil dari _maknae_ (?)mu ini ya hehehe x'3

Alhamdulillah bisa selesaiin fic ini dalam beberapa jam doang, soalnya stuck sih ditengah ngetik Pengakuan Terakhir chapter 4. Eh lha kok pas ngetik yang ini malah lancar jaya muehehehehehe #dilemparsandal

Terima kasih yang udah baca! Niatnya cuma mau bikin ficlet eh kok jadi kelebihan sampai 2k words, ya gapapa lah ya masih lumayan kok buat jadi bacaan ringan meski idenya cukup pasaran juga #tutupmukapakebantal jangan lupa tinggalkan jejakmu! Sampai jumpa di fic berikutnya ya! XDD

xxx

Aika N.


End file.
